


CIELO ROTO

by Xivaliv



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xivaliv/pseuds/Xivaliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takano Masamune pierde al amor de su vida de forma tragica, debido a los caprichos del destino y a la falta de comunicacion, y el queda desolado a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que iban a estar juntos antes de que se desencadenaran una serie de eventos que finalizaron con ese final desdichado... ¿Fue culpa de Onodera de llevar todo al limite? ¿Takano en realidad quedo tan desequilibrado desde su juventud que fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿Que puede llevar a un hombre a asesinar a la persona que mas ama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, sino a las personas que participaron en su creación, venta y distribución, solo es una obra ficticia en pro del enriquecimiento del fandom, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

 

¡Hola Soy XIVA! Esta es mi primera historia publicada en esta página, espero sea de su agrado, y estaré feliz de recibir cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o sugerencia.

 

**CIELO ROTO**

 

Apenas podía distinguir lo gris que esta el cielo, nublado y turbio como había estado mi racionalidad en los últimos meses, suspiro por última vez, apenas puedo sostener este lápiz blando sobre este papel, escribiendo… Mis memorias, mis arrepentimientos, mis anhelos, es parte de mi terapia, pero aunque sigo las instrucciones de mi psiquiatra, sé que esto no está ayudándome para nada, los recuerdos siguen ahí, sus ojos cristalinos mirándome con horror permanecen en mis oídos, y sus labios temblorosos apenas lograban exhalar mi nombre

“ _T-Taka-no-s-san…_ ”

Cierro con fuerza mis ojos apartando esas imágenes y sonidos de mi mente, aquellos que me atormentan… Volteo para ir al lavamanos y restregarme la cara con esa fría y pesada agua de grifo, para ver mi reflejo en la lamina de acero pulida enmarcada y directamente atornillada en la pared frente a mí, mis ojos enrojecidos y las grandes ojeras que adornaban los contornos de mis ojos, peor que en el más horrible final de ciclo que haya tenido cuando trabajaba en Marukawa; no había dormido en mucho tiempo, sin evitar soñar con ese suceso de nuevo, y de volviendo a recrear paso a paso lo sucedido ese funesto día, pero no sirve de nada lamentarme sobre lo sucedido, respiro profundamente y procedo a sentarme de nuevo en la mesa y seguir escribiendo la asignación dada por mi terapeuta.

Esa noche trato de volver a dormir, mi terapeuta había suspendido la prescripción de cualquier medicamento para mi, incluyendo sedantes ya que cuando recién llegue aquí me los recetaban pero yo los iba guardando hasta conseguir una cantidad suficiente para una sobredosis, y me intente suicidar, desafortunadamente lograron salvarme y desde entonces si acaso me inyectan suplementos a la fuerza pero ya no me dan sedantes para que pueda dormir; miro este techo blanco que aun no reconozco cuando abro los ojos en las mañanas, se que inevitablemente los recuerdos fluirán en mi mente al principio solo fragmentos y pero esos trozos empezaran a vincularse unos a otros hasta formar secuencias completas y esas secuencias formaran el recuerdo que mas temo rememorar, y el que me atormenta sin cesar, y así empiezo a ver a través de mis parpados cerrados la cadena de sucesos que me trajeron aquí, a la soledad de la agonía en vida…

Me ubico temporalmente en un momento que aunque plano y falto de situaciones concretas fue el terreno preparado para ese fatídico instante; recordando que ese momento, hacia 2 semanas, en las que no había podido encontrarme en las mañanas con el, el llegaba tarde, y a veces no venía a la oficina solicitando que le enviaran los manuscritos por fax a su hogar porque no se encontraba bien, trate muchas veces de entrar, para ver como estaba, lo hostigue, pero extrañamente encontré mucha resistencia por parte de él, y aunque lo amenazaba con escándalos o con aumentarle el trabajo el entregaba sus manuscritos sin darme opción para acosarlo a que me diera la cara, y el se mantenía en esa posición pasivo-agresiva, rechazando mis acercamientos pero sin hacerlo abiertamente, lo que me tenía muy frustrado por no poder verlo, ni hablar con el, y de seguro apenas pudiera tener acceso a entrar a su departamento, no me contendría de poseerlo de nuevo aun si el se opusiera, aunque generalmente solo es al principio, porque después se rendiría a los sentimientos que se que el tiene, pero de alguna manera se empeña en mantener ocultos… Y eso me estaba debilitando mentalmente…

Cuando supe quien era el, una serie de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza: sorpresa, rabia, venganza, curiosidad, ironía, nostalgia y finalmente miedo, porque el temor de recordar lo que me paso en mis años de universidad podría desvanecer la cordura que tanto esfuerzo he hecho por mantener, sino fuera por Yokozawa, seguramente estaría muerto o habría hecho algo horrible… Y ahora pienso que seguramente hubiera sido la segunda opción… Nunca le he agradecido lo suficiente a mi mejor amigo por eso, y en el fondo me lamento no haberme enamorado de él, de haber sido de esa forma, no estaría ahora así, ni aquí.

Con el paso del tiempo el miedo aunque subyacente fue atenuado por lo maravillado que estaba en encontrar a este nuevo Ritsu, ya no era Oda mi dulce y amoroso kouhai, sino Onodera un hombre aunque amargado muy trabajador y concentrado en su persistencia de demostrar lo capaz que era para salir adelante fue lo que me entusiasmo de él, aun cuando le desafiaba a veces incluso de forma cruel, el lo lograba, era el Ritsu que yo, el ahora curtido Takano quería tener junto a su lado, solo debía lograr que este tozudo “novato” admitiera que el me seguía amando, y lo demás valdría un pepino, no importaba si el ya venía con una carga emocional muy grande, no importaba las veces que Yokozawa se esforzaba por hacerme entender que el solo me haría sufrir y el miedo que el tenia de que no sobreviviera si Onodera me rompiera el corazón de nuevo, yo me empecinaba a seguir buscando su amor; no importaba las veces que la madre de Ritsu o la ilusa de Kohinata An se empeñaran en interponerse, Onodera gratamente se mantuvo firme con la ruptura de su compromiso, pero igualmente así lo fue en negar que aun me amaba, pero lo sentía, yo lo sentía dentro de mi corazón por la forma en que aunque sus palabras era crueles conmigo, cuando hacíamos el amor el se entregaba, aunque el pusiera una resistencia inicial cuando yo lo forzaba, sus gestos y los sonidos de su boca involuntariamente indicaban que el disfrutaba haciendo eso conmigo, lo feliz que se encontraba recibiéndome entre mis brazos, su rostro y su cuerpo en esos momentos eran honestos sobre lo que sentía en verdad y yo lo percibía, sin embargo era avaricioso, no me conformaba con solo esos momentos, quería que el me lo dijera abiertamente, sin tapujos, sin timideces infantiles… Estaba esperando mucho…

Onodera ahora parecía evitarme a toda costa, intentaba no mirarme a los ojos, pero cuando lo hacía, un destello de tristeza parecía cruzar sus hermosas esmeraldas hasta que volteaba su mirada para evitar seguir mirándome, algo que no había cambiado en mucho tiempo es que sus ojos aun siguen expresando lo que hay en él, y lo que esos milisegundos me decían, no me gustaban para nada, algo me decía que él quería decirme algo y que no era algo bueno. El trabajo de Onodera sin embargo no se vio afectado, por tanto no podía hacer más que lo que siempre hacia como su jefe, y aunque me angustiaba pensar en que podría ser lo que retenía a Onodera lejos de mi lado, decidí darle su espacio, no lo seguí acosando mas, ni acorralar en su departamento ni llamarlo insistentemente, sabía que esa táctica era algo inédita para mi, siempre ejerzo “mi superioridad física y de rango” para coaccionar en él alguna reacción favorable, y de pronto al ver que le estoy dando su espacio, él intentara explicarme por su propia iniciativa; fue duro cuando pasaron 4 días en que solo me limite a tratar a Onodera como mi subordinado, supongo que el debió sentirse aliviado al verse libre de acosos de mi parte, aunque a veces notaba que me veía por unos momentos e incluso en una ocasión intento decirme algo pero al final se arrepintió… Ese día inicio como siempre iniciaba para entonces, un desayuno y salía de mi departamento para dirigirme hacia la oficina, antes de irme, vi que el apartamento de Onodera seguía cerrado, pero algo me decía que debía insistir en la decisión de actuar como estaba actuando y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, Onodera me lanzo miradas escondidas, donde la confusión se manifestaba en sus ojos, al parecer esta estrategia estaba dando mejores resultados y eso reconfortaba mi alma para contrarrestar la impaciencia de no tenerlo a mi lado y que me dijera por lo que estaba pasando, era un voto de confianza hacia el… Hasta que esa noche Onodera se apareció frente a mi puerta, se lo notaba muy nervioso, más nervioso que de costumbre lo deje entrar y le ofrecí un té que él acepto; luego cuando nos sentamos en el sofá de mi casa el comenzó a hablar sin yo pedírselo… Supuestamente me venía a entregar el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei corregido por él, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que él podía entregarlo al día siguiente en la oficina, supuestamente solo buscando mi opinión cuando su experiencia corrigiendo mangas shojo ya no requería hacerlo, sabía que era una excusa para venir a hablar conmigo, cuando ojeé el documento el comenzó a hablar:

-              Takano-san… ¿Cómo ha estado?

Yo solo lo mire, me sorprendí al ver que el tomaba la iniciativa en la conversación, esa estrategia funcionaba mejor de lo que creía

-              Nos vemos en la oficina a diario, puedes ver que estoy bien ¿No?

El se sonrojó aún mas, se removió nerviosamente en su sitio y tomando aire prosiguió:

-              Si es verdad… Pero no hemos hablado últimamente de algo que no sea de trabajo… Y pues yo…

Se quedo en silencio, sin poder seguir con lo que quería decir sin avergonzarse, yo suspire, me dispuse a no dejársela fácil, para mí era fácil empezar a guiar la conversación pero, de alguna forma, la cruel parte de mí, quiso desquitarse de esos momentos en que Onodera me evitó sabiendo que me muero por él:

-              ¿Y de que quieres hablar? No viniste solo a traer el manuscrito corregido ¿O sí? De hecho podías haberlo llevado mañana a la oficina a primera hora, es mas ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí

-              ¡Lo sé!… Lo sé… Es que… Lo que pasa es que… Nos hemos distanciado últimamente… Ya ni siquiera… Ni siquiera me mira…

Eso ultimo lo había dicho en un susurro, me sonreí para mis adentros, definitivamente había sido la mejor estrategia que intentado en mi vida, me acerqué a él poniéndolo más nervioso, a veces cuando está muy nervioso puedo lograr que se sincere mejor, y el al verme a su lado volteó su mirada al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos sin saber cómo proseguir después de lo que dijo, yo decidí prolongar su tortura:

-              ¿De qué hablas? Hemos estado trabajando juntos para sacar adelante la publicación de este mes, nos hemos estado apoyando, es más, a pesar de que te ausentas por enfermedad, te vas de la oficina antes de tiempo y llegas tarde últimamente, has trabajado mucho más duro para sacar adelante los manuscritos, incluso has logrado sincronizar la entrega de los manuscritos de los editores del departamento, te he apoyado porque sé muy bien qué tiempo es lo que menos tienes para lidiar con momentos innecesarios, como tu jefe debo empezar a proveerte un ambiente laboral apropiado para que desempeñes tus labores de forma eficiente, entonces ¿Cómo es que ahora dices que no estoy a tu lado?

-              …

Ritsu permaneció en silencio, sabía que al mostrarme como un jefe comprensivo contrario al controlador y acosador que se que fuí (Y que no me arrepiento haber sido) lograría que Onodera me dijera lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, lo sentí agitarse levemente, suspiro y luego levantando su mirada hacia la mía con el ceño fruncido y por fin hablo:

-              ¿Ahora se preocupa por ser un buen jefe?… Takano-san usted sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero… Ya usted no me busca con su mirada, no me habla como antes, se ha distanciado y yo… ¿Acaso ya no le importo?

Muy bien Ritsu ya empezó a sincerarse tal como yo esperaba:

-              Discúlpame pero el que siempre ha dispuesto barreras entre nosotros has sido tú… ¿Por qué ahora me reclamas de porque ya no te acoso como antes? ¿Acaso es una forma de decir que me extrañas?

-              ¡Eso no es a lo que me…!… ¿Que es lo que quiere? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-              Tú fuiste el que vino hasta acá con la excusa de traer un manuscrito que bien podías haber llevado mañana a la oficina… Más bien ¿Qué es lo que tú buscas de mi? ¿¡Ah?! ¡Ya dilo de una vez y no te andes por las ramas!

Ritsu me miro desconcertado, abrió su boca y sabía que de ahí el no iba a pensar previamente en lo que diría, de hecho lo sentí aspirar aire… Sabía que iba a empezar con una retahíla airada:

-              A usted nunca le ha importado las barreras que yo haya puesto entre nosotros porque usted no respeta nada, siempre viene a imponer lo que usted quiere, por eso me parece increíble que ahora venga a decir que ha estado respetando los límites que antes nunca tuvo reparo en pasar por encima… Usted sabe bien que la relación de jefe-subordinado ha sido corrompida prácticamente desde que entre a trabajar como editor, usted se ha encargado de eso, ahora… ¡Responsabilícese de eso!… Le estoy preguntando a usted si ya no le importo, usted ahora contésteme para saber si vine a perder el tiempo o no…

Termino agitado después de hacerme semejante reclamo, nunca lo había visto así de ansioso, diciendo exactamente lo que quería, imponiéndose de una forma nunca antes vista por mí, eso… Me hizo feliz, porque él estaba preocupado por nuestra relación, aunque él lo negara, para él yo existía y allí me estaba exigiendo explicaciones… Por eso accedí a complacerlo:

-              Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres… Pero primero te aclaro que por supuesto eres importante para mí, aunque tú mismo te distancies de mí, he intentado de mil formas entender que es lo que te pasa últimamente, porque, por si se te olvidaba, yo trate de hablar contigo en muchas ocasiones y siempre me evitabas, cuando te enfermaste no me recibiste aunque estuve horas frente a tu puerta marcándote al celular que tenias apagado, otras veces no te encuentro en tu departamento y cuando te preguntaba por eso, me ignoraste… Pensé que dejarte tranquilo era lo mejor para ti y que cuando estuvieras listo me dirías lo que te está ocurriendo porque no soy el desconsiderado que crees que soy… Ahora tu responsabilízate de lo que provocas en mí porque ya somos adultos… ¿Estabas preocupado de que ya no estamos tan cerca como antes?

Onodera suspiró algo molesto, pero parecía meditar en lo que iba a decir por primera vez, yo de alguna forma sentí que lo que ocultaba él, era algo que lo entristecía:

-              Quiero aclarar que nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, si bien hacemos cosas inapropiadas… Aún yo… No termino de entenderlo a usted… Pero voy a ser honesto ahora… Me he ausentado porque… He tenido algunas complicaciones con mi familia, mi padre ha requerido numerosas veces encontrarme con él, cuando no he estado en mi departamento es porque he estado en la casa de mi familia… Hemos discutido asuntos familiares que no le conciernen a usted… Pero aun así le estoy explicando… A lo que me refiero es que… Me han presionado aún mas sobre el tomar parte de la empresa familiar, la sucesión sigue tan vigente como siempre y de alguna forma mi padre me está diciendo que su paciencia conmigo esta menguando, y me ha insinuando que debo tomar una decisión pronto…

Siento que quiere decirme algo más, pero lo que me dijo fue suficiente para ponerme nervioso, porque si bien es cierto que no desaparecería totalmente, el se tendría que alejar de mi lado, ya no trabajaría conmigo, y por lo que intuyo su tiempo conmigo podría terminar en un futuro, y siendo un heredero, lo obligarían a tomar una esposa, puede que no insistan con Koninata An pero pueden conseguir otras candidatas apropiadas, y la presión seria mucho mayor para Onodera el cual no sé si podrá resistir, aunque valientemente lo ha hecho hasta hoy, bajé mi mirada sabiendo lo que implicaba lo que él me confesaba en esos momentos… No puede evitarlo, pues tantos días de abstinencia estaban haciendo mella en mi serenidad emocional, tanto como los nervios de perderlo como la necesidad de sentir su calor hicieron rebotar mi calma y no pude controlarme… Lo abracé con tanta fuerza que el apenas pudo exhalar un “Omph” cuando lo tome por sorpresa… Su aroma, su delgadez, su tibieza, todo lo extrañaba apenas y pude susurrar:

-              Onodera… Sabes que estoy perdido sin ti… Sabes muy bien que no podría soportar que te alejes de nuevo de mi lado… ¿Acaso me has evitado porque has tomado una decisión?

Ritsu quedo paralizado, pude sentir como se puso rígido bajo mi abrazo, su aliento se atoro en su garganta, yo al sentir su silencio lo abracé más estrechamente como suplicando una respuesta, entonces sentí que él empezaba a temblar al principio imperceptiblemente, luego cada vez mas notoriamente, hasta que por fin, casi hecho una maraña de nervios, y con voz débil dijo:

-              Takano-san… Yo tampoco puedo alejarme de usted… No quiero…

-              Entonces Onodera… Dime… ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

El abrió sus ojos aún mas, sentí que él se quedo de tal forma que no sabía si estaba respirando o no, sus ojos lentamente se cristalizaron acentuando ese color verde de sus ojos, su boca tembló ligeramente… Percibí fugazmente que él estaba impresionado, algo atorado en su ser algo que el parecía querer sacar de su sistema, pero entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respondiendo a mi abrazo se refugió en mi pecho y casi sollozando balbuceo:

-              Quiero estar a su lado hasta que mi vida termine… Takano-san… No puedo vivir sin usted…

Yo apenas pude creer lo que estaba diciéndome como con el corazón en la mano, mucho más profundo e intensa que cuando se me confeso de adolescente, me aleje para verlo a los ojos, el mantuvo la cabeza agachada escondiendo su mirada y su gran sonrojo pero aún notaba como temblaba, tome su barbilla y levante su faz, el me miro a los ojos cristalinos de lagrimas a punto de salir y entonces esas palabras tan deseadas por mi salieron de sus pulposos labios:

-              Takano-san… Yo lo amo

Yo abrí mis ojos no con escepticismo, no con incertidumbre, le creí totalmente, aun en mi sorpresa le creí, sus ojos abiertos suplicaban por ser aceptados con esa hermosa verdad que exhalaba con su dulce voz, apenas y pude contener la carcajada de alegría que casi sin notarlo salió de mi boca, una sonrisa invadió mis labios y entonces sin preguntarme a mí mismo el que haría Ritsu después de esta confesión, que pasaría con nuestro futuro si la presión aun persistía por parte de la familia de él, su confesión invadió mi mente, lo abrace aún mas fuerte de cómo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, sentí como la vergüenza le invadía y u temblor se hacía más notorio con mi abrazo, sentí que ahora sí, Onodera Ritsu, era completamente mío, tenía su corazón y su alma, y luego mis sentidos se embriagaron con su sutil aroma masculino, su calor y la suavidad de sus hebras castañas que acariciaban mis dedos, lo volví a mirar y sin pedir permiso lo besé, con entusiasmo pero como para demostrarle que estaba feliz más que otra cosa, fue muy breve, solo quería perderme en su mirada de nuevo, y lo hice, las hermosas esmeraldas de él parecían querer seguir llorando, pero entonces se inclino hacia mí y aferrándose a mi cuello, estrelló algo torpemente sus labios con los míos, y algo que nunca pensé que presenciaría sucedió: Ritsu me había besado por su propia iniciativa… Sus labios se intercalaron con los míos succionando con suavidad, tal como siempre imagine que sería un beso iniciado por él, y en búsqueda de profundizarlo agarro mi nuca y abrió su boca mas, tal como yo le había enseñado cuando éramos estudiantes, entonces la calidez y humedad de la puntita de su lengua rozó mis labios aun absortos por su audacia… Decidí complacerlo y respondí con aún más pasión a su tímido intento de mostrarme que me amaba y que me deseaba… Mi Ritsu… Me devoré su boca como un animal, seguramente sus labios estaban ya hinchados por las fuertes succiones y mordidas que sometí sus suaves labios y lo escuche soltar un gemido cuando lo torturaba con mi exaltación. Apenas podía contenerme, lo oí balbucear unos torpes “Ta-Takano-s-san esper-ra” mientras intentaba alejar sus labios de los míos pero yo no atendía a su suplica, sabía que si lo dejaba pensar por un segundo ese momento mágico acabaría con un muy probable “Perdóneme, no pensé en lo que hacía”, no lo iba a permitir, solo proseguiría ahora que sé que contaba con su permiso… Pero Ritsu de repente opuso más resistencia, trato de alejarse de mi rostro, yo lo abracé aún mas pero se empezó a contorsionar para separar nuestras bocas, por un instante pensé que terminaría mordiéndome el labio para hacerme retroceder, al final supuse que debía compensarle por haberme besado por su cuenta así que separe mi boca de la de él y suspirando le inquirí con reproche:

-              Bien, dime que pasa contigo… Íbamos tan bien…

Ritsu apenas y recuperaba el aliento, sabiendo que tan solo por un gesto como el que él había hecho desencadenaba la pasión que sabe que tengo por él, se lamió inconscientemente los labios para aliviar el ardor que tenía en sus labios enrojecidos y luego con hilito de voz dijo:

-              Takano-san… Mejor en la cama…

Me pareció haber escuchado mal… ¿Me estaba pidiendo que lo llevara a mi cama? Luego él se apresuro a excusarse

-              El suelo es muy duro y frio y me dolerá la espalda, en el sofá es muy incomodo, además preferiría bañarme antes…

-              En otras palabras, quieres que te haga el amor en mi habitación… Sobre mi cama ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Ritsu bajo su rostro sabiendo que intentaría negarlo:

-              No es como usted piensa... En verdad… (Pausa)… La verdad… S-si

Yo no me lo espere, hubiera terminado igual si él se hubiera negado, pero ahora, que el aceptaba lo que yo le pedía… Solo quería tenerlo junto a mí… Tome su mano y lo guié hacia mi habitación y él me seguía dócilmente.

 

*********

 

El yacía sin sabanas, desnudo totalmente sonrojado y buscaba recuperar su aliento, totalmente agitado… Yo estaba extasiado, también agitado pues se había entregado en esta ocasión totalmente a mí, y por otro lado ese había sido el sexo más intenso, pasional, si puedo llamarlo “animal” que habíamos tenido de todos nuestros encuentros sexuales desde que nos conocimos, él estuvo por primera vez totalmente receptivo, aceptaba mis besos, mis caricias, el mismo me acariciaba y me besaba, llego a morder mi cuello mientras lo embestía, en medio de los fragores de nuestra pasión, se deshacía en gemidos que cuando aumentaba el ritmo de mis penetraciones se agudizaban… Llegó incluso a murmurar que se sentía bien, y me pedía que lo hiciera más lento para poder durar más, yo no le obedecí, hacía lo contrario y su mente parecía sufrir un corto circuito, por que se desbarataba en gimoteos en las que no lograban articular ni una palabra, solo se aferraba a mí buscando unirnos a través de la piel… Fue tan vocal como nunca lo fue, su frente tenía hebras de flequillo pegados a la piel por el sudor, parecía afiebrado, sé que por ahora todo estaba bien, pero mañana me reprocharía cuando tuviera que levantarse, porque definitivamente me pase… Le pediría disculpas entonces, pero por ahora, solo quería estar así con él, fue cuando lo sentí revolverse a mi lado volteé a mirarlo y entonces note que él me miraba con sus ojos extra lúcidos contemplándome, yo lo mire, y era como si él aún tuviera que decirme algo, quise preguntarle pero, el sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, se incorporo levemente pero tan rápido que me sorprendió cuando sentí en mi boca sus labios amorosos robándome un beso, me deje llevar, por ese beso lleno que fuerza, el se aferró a mi cuello, como si buscara transmitirme algo a través de sus suaves labios; luego lo sentí apoyarse en mi pecho como buscando oír los latidos de mi corazón que aun estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal, Ritsu escondió su rostro como pidiéndome avergonzado que no hiciera algún comentario respecto a cómo él se había comportando hoy, tan indecente y lujurioso, y en eso no quise contradecirlo, pero aun siento que él quería decirme algo mas, aunque bueno en ese momento creí que podría preguntarle en la mañana siguiente, me sentía muy cansado, el ya estaba dormido, así que no vi malo entretenerme imaginándome saliendo formalmente con Onodera, como de pronto empezaríamos una relación esta vez de forma correcta y oficial ante todos y me aseguraría que él no se iría de mi lado y así estuve hasta que me dormí… La ignorancia es pura dicha, dicen… Debí haber seguido ese instinto que me decía sutilmente entre los estruendos de mi corazón dichoso que algo no estaba bien…


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el que desencadena los trágicos acontecimientos y el drama de la historia. Tiene escenas tristes asi que están advertidos.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen sino a su creadora Shinjiku Nakamura y a los involucrados en su distribucion y venta.

 

PARTE 2

 

Esa mañana volvió a amanecer nublado, como a punto de llover, no quería levantarme de la cama pero no tardaron en abrir mi puerta para traerme el desayuno que venían en platos de poliestireno barato, suspire porque el que me traía la bandeja de papel encerado se quedo esperando a que empezara a comer, porque desde que llegue a esta clínica, me han tenido que obligar a comer, porque me he dejado demacrar, creo que muchos de los que me conocían no me reconocerían ahora, pues supongo que he bajado de peso que hasta mis rasgos han cambiado, al principio tuvieron que atarme a una camilla y recibir una sonda a la fuerza, el terapeuta me insistió que si yo quería salir de ahí, no podía dejar de comer, pues siempre tendrían que alimentarme a la fuerza y eso prolongaba mi estadía en ese lugar, siempre asumen que quiero irme de allí, pero la idea que me obsesionaba entonces era irme de allí, pero en una bolsa negra, porque no concebía vivir más sin mi querido Onodera, la depresión aumento por un periodo, pero debo reconocer que mi terapeuta y su equipo de enfermeros hicieron una gran labor para recuperarme, me deje llevar con su insistencia y empecé a comer, aunque no del todo gustoso, y a tomar mis medicinas prescritas, alejar por un tiempo la idea de suicidarme, pero después comprendí que si quería lograr eso tendría que salir de ahí, y cuando no me estuvieran monitoreando, buscaría la forma de encontrarme con mi amor en el otro mundo, esa idea termino por menguarse cuando a través de la terapia, podía notar que mi vida prosiguió cuando Ritsu no fue parte de ella, pude establecer una amistad profunda, y sé que Yokozawa me espera, pues recibo su correo, donde leo su esperanza de recuperar a su “mejor amigo” en sus palabras escritas… También en la última carta se sincero conmigo y me confesó que tiene una relación estable con quien resulto ser el editor en jefe del departamento Japun de Marukawa, el cual ya tiene una hija, y que estaba muy enamorado de él… La verdad no me acuerdo de el, quizás lo habría visto en la empresa, pero no recuerdo su aspecto, pero independiente de eso, estaba feliz por Takafumi, me alegre que por fin pudiera seguir su camino y encontrara a alguien que lo amara como él se merecía, alguien que no era como yo, que sin importar que haga siempre termino haciéndole daño a los que me quieren, pero verlo aferrado a mantener nuestra amistad alivia un poco mi corazón, el ha estado más presente en mi vida que mis propios padres, de aquel hombre no volví a saber más, y mi madre simplemente me recomendó un abogado cuando todo ese asunto se supo, ni siquiera saco el tiempo para representarme, pues según sus palabras “tenía un caso muy importante” supongo uno más importante que defender a su propio hijo que la llenaba de vergüenza, obviamente rechace su sugerencia y use un abogado de la firma que me recomendó Isaka Ryuuichirou, el CEO de Marukawa Shoten, mi antigua empresa y mi antiguo superior; él me lo ofreció de alguna forma apiadándose de mí, aunque la verdad no se que lo motivo a hacer eso, supongo que fue suerte mía, y el abogado logro que estuviera en esa clínica y no en una celda, aunque para mí me daba igual.

Hablando de abogados, llego el mencionado a mi habitación y me informo, en su tono adusto que esa tarde tendría que comparecer ante el juez de nuevo, lo que me lleno de ansiedad, con el tuvimos que repasar de nuevo las preguntas y los hechos que sucedieron previamente a ese día y los que se llevaron a cabo en esa fecha cuyo recuerdo siempre intento contener para no derrumbarme en llanto de nuevo, era una tortura porque me obligo a rememorar lo sucedido después de esa noche en la que Ritsu me hizo probar la gloria al confirmar lo que en el fondo sabia: “Que él me amaba” y entonces mi mente volvió a divagar…

 

******

 

Esa mañana sonó mi despertador pero estaba tranquilo, esperaba encontrarte a mi lado, un despertar juntos pero ahora sin accidentes, ni reproches, ni arrepentimientos de tu parte, quería verte despertar en mi pecho, con una sonrisa en tus labios, dándome los buenos días, no se pronto te imagine cariñoso, feliz y satisfecho por haber hecho el amor conmigo, yo estaría feliz acompañándote a desayunar lo que prepararía, saldríamos juntos hacia el trabajo, de pronto te dejaría tomar de la mano o tal vez aun estarías aprehensivo con las demostraciones en público, pero no importaba, hoy era el primer día de una nueva vida, pero me decepcione cuando no te encontré a mi lado, debería estar acostumbrado a tu tendencia a huir cuando te sales de tu papel de hombre serio y compuesto, y más cuando habías liberado tu lado lujurioso y sensual, nunca olvidaría como descaradamente te entregabas sin ninguna atadura en tu carácter, simplemente eras un hombre enamorado entregándote al hombre que amabas… Pero… Volviste a desaparecer, esta vez dejando una nota bellamente escrita, y diciéndome que nunca olvidarías lo que había pasado, y que siempre me amarías, pero que tenía que irte… ¿Tenía que irte?, de alguna forma estabas pidiendo perdón, ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por amarme?, me sentía confundido, y más cuando posteriormente no te encontré en la oficina, trate de llamarte a tu móvil, pero decía que el numero había sido cancelado y entonces me alarme, quería buscarte a como diera lugar, pero precisamente estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas en la oficina, muchos problemas que antes podía manejar tranquilamente pero ahora estaba desesperado, un mensajero trajo el manuscrito que habías corregido la noche anterior, y me confundió mas ¿Dónde estabas Ritsu? Tu teléfono sonaba sin cesar, y ninguna de tus mangakas podían comunicarse contigo, estaban angustiadas, y yo trataba de tranquilizarlas, Kisa Shouta hacia lo posible para hacer algunas de tus funciones, pero tanto él como yo no sabíamos que había sido de ti… Intente incluso llamar a la empresa Onodera y preguntar por ti allá, pero no me quisieron dar la información, me sentía perdido, y ese día fue el infierno, todo nuestro equipo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para balancear nuestras funciones y compensar tu ausencia, y terminamos ese día muy tarde… Yo quería volver a mi departamento, me imaginaba que estarías esperándome frente a mi puerta, buscando pedir perdón por ausentarte ese día, yo me aferraba a esa fantasía, pero al llegar no estabas ni frente a mi puerta ni en tu departamento el cual estaba oscuro y silencioso, no estabas allí y me confundí, porque así no eras tú, es mas incluso buscas encarar los problemas, el hacer bien tu trabajo era tu orgullo, así que trate de comunicarme contigo pero nada, te habías desaparecido otra vez, y a la mañana siguiente me lleve la gran sorpresa, de hecho todo el departamento Emerald, de que habías renunciado a tu empleo, causando estupor en mi equipo, incluso Isaka me comento que habías pagado la multa por dejar tu trabajo sin previo aviso, sin esperar encontrar a alguien que te sustituya, querías irte de la empresa lo más rápidamente posible, y eso me helo la sangre… Mi mayor temor se estaba realizando, te estabas desapareciendo de mi vida, y la única razón que podía pensar era que tu familia tenía que ver con eso, le pedí a Hatori que me supliera por ese día y me fui a la editorial Onodera, en la recepción me explicaron que debía tener una cita con el presidente para poder hablar con él, yo no la tenía pero exigía que debía hablar con él, estaba tan desesperado que supongo que estaba volviéndome tan agresivo que tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para sacarme del edificio, yo seguía intentando entrar, incluso por la parte de atrás pero sin éxito, y fue cuando del parqueadero vi en un auto que en los asientos traseros se vislumbrada un rostro familiar, en el vidrio trasero te vi junto a Kohinata An hablando amenamente, no te diste cuenta que yo estaba allí, y cuando empecé a llamarte, el auto rápidamente avanzo por la calle dando vuelta en la esquina, desapareciendo de mi vista, y yo me sentía tan enloquecido de lo que estaba sucediendo que no sabía hacia dónde ir, y así estuve por varios días, lo único que me sacaba de ese letargo era mi trabajo, en el cual me concentre hasta el punto de quedarme noches enteras en la oficina, pues si volvía a mi departamento, el ver la puerta de junto, me recordaría la imagen de mi amante junto a su ex prometida, mientras me estaba dejando de lado en su vida, y yo ya no sabía a qué más recursos recurrir, llegue a intentar encontrar el numero de Kohinata An para sacarle información tuya pero la muy astuta puso su teléfono como privado y así era difícil de rastrear además nadie obviamente quiso dármelo, así que no me quedaba más que seguir esperando a que me dieras la cara, porque no podía haber forma más cruel que hacerte creer que te aman para luego abandonarte; cuando termino el ciclo llego el momento en que me obligaron a volver a mi departamento, gracias a mis subordinados que estuvieron reportando que yo estaba trabajando demasiado y que no estaba ni descansando ni comiendo bien, mis superiores me dieron vacaciones forzadas de tres días, los cuales tenía que cumplir o me despedirían, y siendo mi trabajo lo único fijo que tenia, sin más remedio me dirigí a mi departamento, y otra cruel sorpresa me esperaba allí… Tu departamento estaba vacío, seguramente cuando me quedaba en la oficina, una empresa de servicio de mudanza se encargo de sacar tus cosas, y así alejar lo poco que había tuyo de mi vida, y me lamente no haber estado ahí para evitarlo, cuando hable con el casero, el me dijo que por teléfono tu habías cancelado el alquiler y enviado una compensación por cancelación anticipada, es decir nunca te vio, y así simplemente me di cuenta que te burlaste de mi, te habías vengado de la forma más perfecta de mi, enamorándome para luego abandonarme… La espiral de mi locura comenzó ese día, porque solo podía pensar en que me habías dejado en la más grande de las miserias, y no pude más que llorar como un muchachito decepcionado, y regodearme en mi propia autoflagelación en no darme cuenta de que ese había sido tu plan desde el principio, que quería desquitarte por lo que yo te había hecho de adolescentes… Pero sabías lo que me paso en la universidad, te confesé el estado tan deplorable en la que me sumergí por la depresión que de no haber estado mi mejor amigo allí conmigo, hubiera muerto… Supongo que para ti no fue suficiente lo que sufrí, querías infringirme dolor, por tu propia mano, querías verme destrozado, y ni eso porque no me dabas la cara, y yo simplemente me hundí en el alcohol… Yokozawa como siempre pendiente de mi, apenas supo lo acontecido contigo me busco, y su instinto agudo le decía que yo estaba muy mal, pero tampoco quería oírlo decir que él me había advertido que eso iba a pasar y que no lo escuche, porque inevitablemente él lo iba a decir, está en su naturaleza inflexible, y yo no estaba listo para asumirlo… Asumir que volverme a enamorar de ti había sido el peor error de mi vida… Lo oí llamarme al celular, el cual tuve que apagar, estuvo frente a mi puerta llamándome insistentemente, su voz retumbo por largos instantes hasta que se vio obligado irse porque perturbaba la tranquilidad de mis vecinos, pero Takafumi me advirtió que iba a venir a diario para obligarme a recibirlo, la verdad en esa ocasión no quería ser salvado, el iba a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para sacarme de la depresión, incluso ahora que lo pienso, debí haber puesto su relación en peligro, porque como me lo había confesado él en su carta, en ese entonces el ya estaba saliendo con Kirishima Zen, al cual no debió agradarle que su amante estuviera tan pendiente de alguien del cual estuvo enamorado, suponiendo que Yokozawa le hubiera hablado de mi, otra vez vislumbro la devoción de mi amigo, y su tendencia a cuidar a los demás, su amante debe atesorarlo mucho.

Ya casi terminando el ultimo día de descanso forzado, y en un breve momento de sobriedad que tuve, prendí mi celular, esperando encontrar un mensaje tuyo, y aunque al principio vi solo llamadas perdidas de Yokozawa, de algunos subordinados míos y de mis mangakas, encontré un mensaje de voz de un número desconocido, mi corazón salto de su lugar cuando al escucharlo, oí tu voz en un tono frio diciendo: “Lamento hasta ahora llamarlo… Supongo que debo explicarme… Hoy no lo encontré en Marukawa…Mañana iré a verle a su departamento para hablar con usted, ojala siga allí…” después de una pausa colgaste, el mensaje había sido de esa tarde o sea que al día siguiente ibas a venir a verme, y eso logro componerme inmediatamente y la sobriedad mágicamente volvió a mí, tanto que me puse a recoger las botellas y cajas esparcidas por el suelo, sacar la basura acumulada de esos días, dejar mi departamento decente para cuando vinieras, no podía permitir que me vieras en ese estado tan deplorable, pues si bien estaba hundido en la mierda, aun tenía un poco de dignidad que rescatar, y finalmente pude dormir profundamente esa noche sea por cansancio acumulado, o porque el saber que me buscarías me tranquilizaba… Debí haber estado mas alerta a mi instinto de nuevo acallado por la emoción de volverte a ver, y sobretodo por la necesidad de escuchar de tus labios porque me habías abandonado así…

En la mañana no había podido comer mucho, mi estómago estaba revuelto y mi cabeza dolía inmisericordemente con el alcohol que había consumido en los últimos días, había decidido ir a la oficina por la tarde después de hablar contigo, o eso esperaba porque aun estaba ansioso por esa conversación, no sabía lo que me deparaba ese día; me había bañado después de días sin hacerlo y me afeite para verme decente, estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando suena mi timbre, había pensado que llegarías más tarde, pero mi sorpresa, la más grande de mi vida llego con un mensajero, el cual me entrego un sobre adornado el cual me tenia confundido, creo que estaba distraído entonces, lo acepte y cuando lo abrí en la soledad de mi departamento, me enfrente a la cruda realidad en forma de una invitación a la boda de Ritsu con Kohinata An, y creo que desde ahí mi cordura se fue desvaneciendo… ¿Eso es lo que querías Ritsu? ¿Hundirme cada vez en el infierno? ¿Querías destrozarme de todas las formas posibles? Pues lo estas logrando… Me tumbe atónito en mi sofá con esa invitación que se llevaría a cabo en un mes… No lo podía creer, en verdad me debías odiar tanto como para divertirse conmigo de esa forma tan cruel… ¿Tenias que enviarme esa invitación como el broche de oro en tu infame plan para vengarte?... Estuve quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin atender nada, ninguna llamada de mi celular, que de seguro provenían de la oficina, ya que aun no había notificado que iría en la tarde… Tal vez Yokozawa me estaba llamando buscando confirmar que estaba en un estado adecuado para ir a trabajar hoy… No, ya no tenía cabeza para eso… Y entonces el timbre sonó en mi puerta, el cual se escucho varias veces antes de que pudiera levantarme en un estado mecánico, pues asumía que tal vez era el propio Yokozawa frente a mi puerta… Pero cuando vi quien era… Resultaste ser tu…

Me miraste expectante, algo sorprendido seguramente al ver mi cara sin ninguna emoción, de pronto asumías que te recibiría fríamente después de que sistemáticamente te estabas desligándote de mi, pero al presenciarlo en persona te descolocó, no pudiste mantenerme mucho la mirada, sabías que en esos momentos tu no eras mi persona favorita, pero aun trataste de mantener firmeza en tu voz… Que hipócrita… ¿Quieres regodearte en mi miseria? ¿Verlo con tus propios ojos?.... Y entonces preguntaste:

\- Takano-san buenos días… ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Yo apenas y pude emitir un gruñido sin creer que aun mantuvieras tu postura digna conmigo… Te deje pasar porque aunque no me faltaban ganas de tirarte la puerta en la cara, quería decirte unas cuantas cosas en su mentirosa cara… Tú pasaste y dejaste tus zapatos en el genkan, pidiendo disculpas por tu intromisión, siempre con tus buenos modales, que no reflejan tu pútrido interior… Te aproximaste a mi sala pero no te sentaste, igual no te iba a ofrecer asiento, y volteaste a mirarme, algo temeroso ¿Temeroso?… Pretendes seguir con tu papel ¿Cierto?… Me acerque y después de mirarte de pies a cabeza con desprecio, que se que tú percibiste, te hable de igual forma:

\- Bien Onodera… Explícate, y más te vale que lo hagas bien

Tú te sobresaltaste con mi tono de voz, me miraste con tristeza ¿Sigues con eso? Y empezaste a hablar:

\- Sé que me debe odiar en estos momentos, pero no es lo que usted piensa-

\- ¿En serio?- Te corté sin miramientos- ¿Qué es lo que crees que pienso en estos momentos… Ah?… ¿Qué eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en toda mi vida? ¿Que tu plan desde el principio era cobrarte el sufrimiento que muy ardientemente me has atribuido? ¿Te divertiste mucho conmigo eh?

Me miraste con sus grandes ojos abiertos de sorpresa, en serio no creí que seguirías con esa farsa, pero planeas seguir dándotelas de actor, empezaste a negar cada una de mis acusaciones:

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Takano-san escúcheme!… Yo tenía que hacer esto pero créame… Tenía que preparar todo para-

\- ¿Preparar qué? ¿Renunciar intempestivamente de tu trabajo y mudarte? ¿Acaso tu familia te obligo a hacer todo eso?… ¿Me crees tan estúpido?

De pronto pensaste que escucharía pacientemente tu retahíla de cómo pasivamente estabas haciendo logros en tu vida, a mí me importaba muy poco las estupideces que me querías decir, tú no sabías que decirme, ni habías organizado tus ideas bien, así que decidí seguir torturándote:

\- ¿Acaso te divertiste conmigo? ¿Saciaste tus remembranzas homosexuales conmigo?-

Ante eso tu pasaste de la confusión al enojo… ¿Qué… Ahora te estás haciendo el digno?:

\- ¡Deje de hablar estupideces! ¿De dónde saco eso?¿Que carajos le pasa? ¿Acaso duda de la noche que me entregue a usted? ¿Piensa que jugué con usted? ¿No percibe usted que mis sentimientos son reales y que lo am-

Yo solté una carcajada que te dejó aun más absorto ante mi reacción, realmente pensé que no había límites para tu descaro, no dabas crédito al veneno que te escupía:

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, que ya no te creo nada, toda esa entrega que creí que había sido real no era más calentura de tu parte, porque bien que disfrutaste tener sexo conmigo

Negabas lo que yo decía gritándome que no era cierto, que me amabas, y yo solo te acusaba de actuar como zorra para tramarme y confundirme, entonces tu totalmente ofendido me abofeteaste descolocándome porque no lo vi venir, y al callarme entonces procediste en tu enojo a explicarte de forma airada:

\- ¡Aunque no lo crea, todo esto que estoy haciendo lo hago por usted!… El renunciar a mi trabajo, mudarme de nuevo a mi casa paterna, empezar a hacer los trámites de toma de posesión de la empresa familiar todo eso aunque parezca que solo quisiera alejarme de usted, lo estoy haciendo a futuro para poder estar con usted…

Y solo te mire atónito, así que si aceptabas que te habías mudado y renunciado en apariencia para alejarte de mí… Pero no soporte escuchar más mentiras tuyas, creo que ya estoy desvariando porque me empecé a reír de lo que me decías, porque parecías que estuvieras contándome puros chistes, estabas perdiendo la calma al ver mi total negación a creerte y seguiste aferrado a tu historia que para ilusionarte te permití relatar libremente pero para determinar en qué partes me estabas mintiendo:

\- Tiene que creerme Takano, no es lo que parece… Mi familia tenía planeado forzarme a aceptar la posesión de la empresa, y estaban presionándome demasiado, pero creí que si aceptaba esa condición no sería muy traumático después de todo estaba cumpliendo con un deseo de mi familia, siempre pensé en encargarme de la empresa Onodera después de todo y usted lo sabe- Tomaste aire para observarme pero yo simplemente te di la espalda, suspirando proseguiste- Pero se adelantaron los planes, por eso acepte hacerlo, pero no estuve dispuesto a enlazarme con An, lo deje muy claro a mi familia, aceptaba asumir el control de la empresa, pero no podían decidir cuándo y con quien yo me casaría, o si no iba a dejar todo y me iría…

Hubo silencio, me di la vuelta y te vi contemplándome, sabias bien que iba a ser muy difícil convencerme con esa historia tan floja, te pusiste nervioso, aun asi seguiste:

\- Pero sé que cause destrozos en la empresa, cause muchos problemas en el departamento y también por eso vine pedir disculpas, porque no les avise que renunciaba y aunque pague una compensación monetaria por esos problemas a Marukawa… Sé que es más difícil compensarles por los problemas emocionales y de confianza que les cause a usted y a mis compañeros, es mas ayer llegué a Emerald a disculparme pero me entere que usted no había ido a trabajar en los últimos días, por eso vine a expresarle mis disculpas personalmente por todos los problemas que le cause a usted… Luego veré como disculparme ante los demás… Pero quiero aclarar esto… Y pedirle perdón por mi acciones improvisadas...

Te inclinaste humildemente pero yo no dije nada sobre que aceptaba tus disculpas, es más me interesaba saber más sobre otro asunto:

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué te mudaste? ¿También te obligaron a mudarte de aquí?

Tú me miraste irritado porque notaste que no te creía mucho por el tono sarcástico que empleaba, pero proseguiste con tus declaraciones:

\- Acepté mudarme de nuevo con ellos, es verdad, pero lo hice para que después ellos no tuvieran porque insistir con lo de la boda, además aclare que apenas me hiciera cargo de la empresa yo decidiría el lugar donde viviría, no iba a vivir con ellos más, iba a ser temporal… Y ellos aceptaron

\- Entonces… ¿No existe boda? ¿No te vas a casar con Kohinata obligado por tu familia?

\- No, tiene mi palabra que no me casaré con ella

Yo entonces empecé a reír a carcajadas ante tu mirada atónita, supuestamente dolido de que me riera en tu cara, por que debo reconocer, estabas ventilando mucho tus emociones al exclamar airadamente tus supuestos sacrificios, las supuestas razones por la que me abandonaste a mi miseria… Pero… Olvidaste un detalle y me encargue de recordártelo:

\- No me vengas con eso Onodera, deja el teatrito de amante desesperado que no te queda.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Takano-san? ¿Por qué se burla así de mí?

\- Porque eres una basura mentirosa ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir tanta mierda junta?

\- ¿Por qué me está insultando así? ¿No me cree acaso?

\- ¿Cómo podría creerte lo que has dicho cuando me has enviado esto?

Entonces te mostré la tarjeta de invitación que estaba en la mesa al lado del sofá, me acerque mostrándotela mientras liberaba toda mi rabia:

\- ¿Acaso no me invitaste a tu boda con Kohinata? ¿Estoy inventando esto? ¿Me puedes decir en mi cara que no te vas a casar con ella? ¿Ah? ¡DIMELO!

Tu apenas negabas con su rostro cuando te arroje la invitación a tu cara, pero cambiaste de semblante cuando la leíste, empezaste a agitarte pues no podías articular ni una palabra, y mientras me murmuraba a mi mismo que era un estúpido que nunca debí creerte que eras un embustero… Empezaste a excusarte patéticamente:

\- Takano-san… Cre-créame no es lo que usted cree

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡QUE?! ¿Vas a negar esto? ¿Me crees imbécil?

\- Es en serio… Esto es un error… Yo nunca accedí a la boda… Siempre me negué, les dije que no aceptaba aun a casarme y aun así siguieron adelante con los preparativos de la boda

\- ¿Crees que me voy a creer esa mierda?

\- ¡ES VERDAD!! Esta invitación no es real…

\- ¿Cómo van a preparar una boda sin que el novio no esté de acuerdo? ¿Cómo voy a creerte?

\- ¡Debe creerme!… Yo no pienso casarme con ella, nunca lo hare

\- ¡NO TE CREO!!! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si de un momento a otro te entregas a mí, luego desapareces, renuncias a tu trabajo, te mudas sin darme la cara, te veo con Kohinata saliendo en un auto de la empresa de tu familia y ahora recibo la invitación a tu boda??? ¿Solo querías destruirme?

\- No lo entiende Takano-san… Usted no sabe que paso… Tenía que hacer eso, pero no hice lo de la bod-

\- ¡MENTIROSO! ¡SOLO QUERIAS MATARME DE DOLOR! ¿Tanto me odias?

\- No es verdad… Lo hice para protegerlo…¿Qué no lo ve? Yo no lo odio… Yo lo am-

Yo no deje que terminaras la frase, porque antes de que me diera cuenta… Te había abofeteado, callando tus mentirosas suplicas:

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Empezaste a deshacerte en sollozos, tenías tu mejilla roja pero aun así me miraste a los ojos… Pensé que esconderías tu mirada de mi avergonzado pero me viste a los ojos, y eso me enfureció aun mas porque… Hasta estos límites llegaba tu actuación… ¿Por qué te tomas esas molestias? ¿Por qué no confiesas y ya? ¿Por qué insistes en taladrar mi corazón?

\- Usted no sabe lo dice, no sabe por lo que tuve que pasar…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Engañarme?… Ahora que ya nos sinceramos, por qué no me confiesas que nunca me amaste ¿Ah?… Que en realidad solo querías saciar tu nostalgia al probar como era hacerlo conmigo después de tanto tiempo ¿Ah? ¿O me estas sugiriendo que quieres que sea el amante secreto escondido de tu matrimonio?

\- ¡Takano-san! ¡Ya basta!

\- ¿Quieres que pare?… ¿Quieres que deje de recordarte lo ruin que eres?… ¿Como disfrutabas como perra en celo cuando yo te lo hacía? ¿Cómo te aferraste a mi mientras te hacia mío? ¿Acaso vas a gemir y jadear como puta cuando estés con tu futura esposa? ¿Siquiera aprendiste de mí como podrás complacerla? ¿Ah?

\- ¡DIJE…QUE YA BASTA!

Fue cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi quijada… Me habías golpeado con el puño cerrado… No lo podía creer… Y por más que me había contenido… Mi mente en ese momento se descontrolo porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me abalance sobre ti, y eso hizo que tu cabeza golpeara el suelo mareándote, y entonces me perdí en la ira que sentía hacia ti:

\- ¿POR QUE QUIERES DESTRUIRME RITSU? ¡¿POR QUE?!

Y sin saber cuándo o en qué momento tenía mis manos apretando tu garganta con fuerza, tus ojos se abrieron tanto como nunca había visto antes, se llenaron de lagrimas horrorizados, trataste de empujarme para liberarte pero mis brazos son más largos y no alcanzabas a alejarme, sentí tu garganta convulsionar bajo mis palmas mientras yo solo te gritaba que no era justo lo que me habías hecho, que me habías vuelto loco… No sabía lo dañado que había quedado desde que rompimos en nuestra adolescencia hasta ahora… Sé que no estaba consciente totalmente… Pero recuerdo perfectamente el terror reflejado en tus ojos mientras intentabas convencerme de más mentiras con jadeos ahogados… Sentí tus uñas enterrarse en mi rostro mientras tratabas de zafarte de mi agarre…

“¿Cómo no lo dejaste hablar?”

No me importaba solo quería que dejaras de mentirme… Al menos una risita cínica tuya, diciéndome que era verdad, que solo habías jugado conmigo y que para rematar solo querías ver mi rostro cuando recibiera la invitación y así regodearte en mi dolor y quedar a mano por lo mucho que te hice sufrir… Lo hubiera preferido entonces… Solo quería que te silenciaras y dejaras de decir tantas mentiras:

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz? ¿Por qué no desapareciste? Aun si yo te buscara eras bueno escondiéndote de mí… ¿Por qué no te fuiste de una buena vez de mi vida para que me hundiera solo en mi dolor?

Apreté tu garganta aun mas, y tuve que equilibrarme mientras controlaba el cómo te retorcías y pataleabas en vanos intentos por empujarme y debo reconocer, la obstinación es un rasgo inherente en tu personalidad, porque me diste buena batalla tratando de liberarte de mis manos, pero pronto sentí que tus fuerzas estaban menguando y no sé si fue el disfrute de cobrarme mi humillación o si fue la idea retorcida del tenerte en mis manos sumiso, pero una sonrisa pareció dibujarse en mi rostro, y sí, creo que la cordura estaba desapareciendo en mi…Tus ojos cristalinos mirándome con horror permanecen en mis oídos, y tus labios pálidos y temblorosos apenas lograban exhalar mi nombre

\- T-Taka-no-s-san…

Fruncí el ceño por que tus labios parecían intentar vocalizar algo más de lo que tu aliento no alcanzabas a mencionar… Leí de tus labios un “Te amo”… El agarre de tus manos estaba debilitándose… Vi como unas lágrimas caían de tus ojos, y tu rostro empezaba a ponerse blanco y tu boca permaneció abierta como la de un pez fuera del agua aferrándose a la vida… Seguías intentando convencerme de que me amabas en un instante levantaste tu mano para acariciar mi mejilla… Creo que me enloquecí… Unas lágrimas mías cayeron borrando la sonrisa que tenia y cerré mis ojos para no ver tus translucidas esmeraldas penetrando mi mirada, y forcé mis pulgares sobre tu tráquea hundiéndola aun más y mis palmas y dedos se hundieron en tu blanco cuello, sintiendo un sonido atragantado tuyo… Luego sentí tu mano temblorosa deslizarse de mi mejilla y caer al costado… Apreté aun mas los ojos, en mi delirio agonizante sentía tu respiración pasando por tu garganta y seguí apretando tu garganta aunque tú ya no te movieras, no quería verte no quería escucharte… Solo apreté tu delgado cuello por mucho tiempo… Instantes que parecían durar siglos… Finalmente afloje mi agarre de ti, mi respiración contenida expectante de verte bajo mío, abrí los ojos y vi tus ojos abiertos mirándome… Tus esmeraldas sin brillo, ausentes de vida mirándome, no con reproche, no con odio… Sino con amor… ¿Amor? ¿Aun después de muerto me mientes así?… Exhale finalmente y luego solloce, vi los hematomas en la límpida piel de tu cuello, acaricie tu mejilla y estaba tan fría y mojada… De tus lagrimas o las mías no se… Solloce aun más duro sabiendo que te había asesinado… Tu boca abierta y tus labios azules, incluso tu lengua se asomaba por tu boca y sin pensarlo cerré tu boca y baje tus parpados para que no siguieras torturándome… Entre lágrimas me convencí de que tú te habías buscado esto… Fue tu crueldad la que provoco esta tragedia… Ahora parecías dormido y entonces fui por una sabana y cubrí tu cuerpo, y llore por un tiempo más hasta que anocheció… Fue cuando tome mi celular y llame a Takafumi y sin decirle mucho le convencí de que viniera a mi departamento… Y espere… Yokozawa cuando vio tu cadáver no lo soporto y vomitó en el genkan de la impresión… No podía creer lo que había hecho y aun así tuvo la sensatez suficiente para convencerme de que debíamos llamar a la policía y entregarme… Y yo no me negué ni me resistí al arresto… Desde la patrulla pude ver como sacaban tu cuerpo del edificio en una bolsa negra, y los vecinos se asomaban para enterarse de los detalles escabrosos… Estaba esposado como el criminal que soy y entonces miré al cielo, las nubes tapaban las estrellas y pronto comenzó a llover a cantaros… Últimamente el cielo había estado roto…

 

*******

 

Entonces mis divagaciones finalizaron cuando vi que mi junto a mi abogado llegaban unos guardias, tenía que ir a sala de audiencias a enfrentarme con la realidad de nuevo.


	3. Parte Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen sino a su creadora Shungiko Nakamura y los involucrados en su venta, distribucion y emision, esto solo se ha hecho para el fandom.
> 
> Esta es la parte final de este Three-shot, ojala les guste, esperare cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o sugerencia que puedan tener, asi que sin mas les dejo este final para que lo disfruten.

Hola… Bueno solo quería avisar que este es la parte final de esta historia, me gusto mucho haberla compartido aquí. Agradezco cualquier comentario sobre esta historia.

 

**EPÍLOGO**

 

 

Estaba siendo escoltado por un par de guardias, esposado en mi uniforme de recluso al entrar a la sala, divise a la familia Onodera… Con el tiempo me entere por mi abogado que fue Kohinata An la que me envió aquella invitación, lo haría para desquitarse de mí… No se… Aunque en ocasiones hubiera querido haberla estrangulado por maldita… Pero… Sé que su madre también pudo haberlo propiciado, ella me odiaba a muerte, y más cuando en las anteriores audiencias ella me miraba con tanto odio, y en una ocasión me fue a visitar para escupirme en la cara y gritarme que me odiaba por haber matado a su hijo, y que nunca me lo perdonaría… La entiendo, no la culpo… Y allí esta ella, con un gran abrigo de piel y con su vestido sobrio negro… El señor Onodera permanecía silencioso siempre, un hombre tan importante solo estaba ahí mirándome sin expresión, y Kohinata… Vestida de negro como si fuera la viuda de Ritsu… Como siempre una ilusa… Mirándome con rabia, esperando que me recluyeran por el resto de mi vida… Y cuando llego el juez empezaron las preguntas… El tiempo paso lento, yo seguía declarándome culpable, pero mi abogado seguía alegando demencia temporal, eso solo prolongaría mi estadía en la clínica de 3 a 8 años dependiendo de mi progreso mental, y si demostraba que era inofensivo para la sociedad saldría libre… Los Onodera seguían afirmando que yo había planeado matar a su hijo por haberme dejado por su prometida, pero… Dados mis nulos antecedentes judiciales, y mis previos intentos de suicidio parecía que el que fuera un homicidio producto de un momento de crisis mental era la opción más elegible y yo de alguna forma ganaría en ese pleito… ¿Ganar?… Vivir en la agonía de tu ausencia… La tortura de no saber el porqué insistías en que lo que habías hecho había sido por mi bien… Tus ojos me acechan en mis sueños, tus ojos mirándome sin vida ni brillo en ellos… Con mi rostro reflejándose en ellos… Finalmente termino la audiencia dejando la deliberación de la decisión del juez para una hora, y el abogado solo me decía que íbamos a ganar… Fue cuando los guardias me esposaron para retirarnos cuando escucho a la señora Onodera gritarme sorpresivamente:

\- ¡Takano Masamune! ¡Esto es por mi hijo!

Fué cuando la vi, a la señora Onodera sacar a tientas un arma de su gran abrigo, apuntó hacia mí antes de que cualquiera reaccionara y me disparo dos veces… Uno de los disparos me rozó el hombro y otro en el costado sentí dos dolores punzantes que me tiraron al suelo, mientras trataba de apretar la herida que tenia a un lado de mi cintura mi abogado pidió a gritos por atención medica, pero yo solo escuchaba a la madre de Ritsu gritar como loca mientras era sometida por su esposo y algunos policías mientras la desarmaban y fue cuando una revelación llego a mi… Ella entonces me lo increpó:

\- ¿Por qué tenias que matar a mi hijo? ¡El te amaba más que a si mismo!… Incluso hizo todo para protegerte porque yo lo amenacé con hacerte daño si no aceptaba encargarse de la empresa y casarse con An-chan… Pero no estuvo dispuesto a dejarte, ni siquiera quiso aceptar la boda y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado a prepararla sin su consentimiento se enojo y me dijo que huiría contigo y dejaría todo… ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!… ¿Por qué tenias que llevarte a mi bebe?… Ojala te mueras y te pudras en el infierno por haber matado a alguien que te amo tanto… ¡Nunca te lo perdonare! ¡NUNCA!

Yo quede en shock mientras los gritos se desvanecieron de la sala al ser llevada a la comisaria, su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla, me sorprende el ver que esa mujer logro ingresar un arma de fuego en la sala ¿Acaso no la requisaron? Supongo que por ser una dama tan distinguida logro evadir esos controles de ingreso rutinarios arguyendo que nadie tenía que dudar de ella, y miren como resulto esto, aunque hubiera preferido, ahora peor que antes, que ella al menos hubiera tenido mejor puntería y me hubiera dado un tiro en medio de la frente; vi que Kohinata solo lloraba al ver a la señora Onodera tan mal, pero antes de irse alcance a sentir como su odio atravesaba mi ser con su mirada… La misma mirada que me dio cuando asistí al entierro de Ritsu, al cual pude ir como condición para declarar los detalles de mi crimen… La familia Onodera se sorprendió en verme allí, la señora Onodera trato de sacarme de allí, pero su esposo la tranquilizo, seguramente para evitar algún escándalo… Igual la noticia del asesinato se mencionó en el noticiero como crimen pasional, en el cual yo me había enamorado tan obsesivamente de Ritsu y que él me había rechazado, pero que yo al saber que se casaba con su hermosa prometida me enloquecí y lo había matado por celos… Quedando así como el villano… Está de más decir que Marukawa Shoten inmediatamente terminó mi contrato para desvincularse con ese escandalo… Yokozawa trato de ayudarme pero le pedí que no tratara de defenderme en público frente a la prensa y que se alejara de mí… Pero hasta ahora no me ha hecho caso… Las heridas dolían… Pero no dolían tanto como el hecho de que Ritsu solo había intentado protegerme todo este tiempo, que ese día seguramente iba a proponerme huir juntos, la idea me dejo devastado… Pero su maldita costumbre de hacer las cosas por su cuenta sin contarle a nadie nada, y sobre todo no confiar en mí… Tal vez todo esto hubiera terminado diferente… Tal fue mi conmoción que mi mirada se oscureció mientras perdí el conocimiento entre gritos de los paramédicos que me atendían…

******

Y para mi desgracia aun sigo aquí… En una habitación entro de la misma clínica psiquiátrica, pero adaptada como si fuera de hospital… Un trueno en la distancia me despertó… Pero para mí era un despertar en el infierno… En mi inconsciencia me encontré a mi mismo contemplando a la escena donde mato a Ritsu… Mi Ritsu… Mientras lo estrangulaba con mis ojos cerrados lo oí decir que estuvo feliz de conocerme y que a pesar de que las cosas hubieran terminado así, me perdonaba… Que el también debió haber confiado en mí, me pedía perdón por no haber contado conmigo… Y que me amarías incluso después de la muerte… No saben cómo lloré en mi sueño… Abro lo ojos y noto la soledad aun peor que antes, y sabiendo que seguía vivo me atormentaba… En estos momentos aun peor que antes quiero morirme… Sé que de pronto no podre verte en el mas allá Ritsu… Pero una existencia sin ti es como una muerte en vida… Sollozo ante las implicaciones de mi crimen… Ver tus ojos opacos mirándome detenidamente me enloquecen de dolor… No puedo soportar saber que mis manos tomaron tu vida…

“Como tu vida se deslizó de entre mis dedos”

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Mi Ritsu… ¿Por qué me deje llevar por la desesperación? ¿Por qué no te escuche?… No sabes cómo me duele estar así sin ti… Muriéndome en vida sin tu existencia… Mi estado mental sufrió cuando te fuiste de mi vida por primera vez, siempre ha sido tu ausencia la que lleva a la locura… Pero ahora que sé que no volverás, me dejaste totalmente desamparado… De haber sido más racional debí reconocer en tu mirada que no buscabas vengarte de mí, me estabas diciendo sin palabras que yo estaba creando una versión falsa de la realidad, y debí recordar que aun eras muy ingenuo para creer que tu familia no insistiría con lo de la boda aunque te negaras y que obviamente recurrirían a la presión pública para que hicieses lo que ellos querían que tu hicieras, por otro lado era más que seguro que tu madre no iba a permitir que su hijo hiciera pública una escandalosa relación homosexual cuando ventilaron la boda con las invitaciones y divulgaron tu compromiso con otra heredera, debí intuir que eras vulnerable a las conspiraciones de tu madre y tu pretendida prometida… Onodera Ritsu… Fuiste un idiota por no haberme dicho las cosas antes, ni el cómo tu familia te estaba chantajeando, si tu hubieras confiado en mí, te hubiera ayudado… Tal vez… No sé que hubiera hecho, a lo mejor te hubiera propuesto, a pesar de que seguramente te hubieras negado, a escapar juntos y de pronto hubiéramos huido a un país donde pudiéramos casarnos y legalmente ellos no hubieran podido hacer nada… Pero… Sé que teníamos que trabajar más en nuestra comunicación, ni siquiera me tratabas de tú, siempre distante y frio, pero cuando uníamos nuestros cuerpos sentía que me amabas… Siempre gustaste de cargar con los problemas tu solo, pero siempre anteponías los deseos de los demás antes que los tuyos, el querer complacer a tu familia siempre ha sido tu cruz más pesada, pero estabas empezando a crecer, te estabas forjando tu propia voz ante ellos porque defendiste tu amor, y aunque yo me deje llevar por las apariencias, tenía que haber recordado que en esa última noche juntos me estabas diciendo que me amabas aunque teníamos que pasar por duras pruebas… Debí aferrarme a esos sentimientos, debí creer que no me ibas a abandonar… Debí esperar por ti incluso si te hubieras casado de verdad… Ya no tengo excusas…

Espere a que me revisaran las heridas que fueron tratadas sin mayor problema, igual la bala de mi costado atravesó mi cuerpo y no comprometió órganos importantes, aunque para mí fue una desgracia… Horas después me remitieron a mi habitación llevando de contrabando un par de fundas de almohadas, las cuales desgarre por sus costuras y forme una soga fuertemente anudada… Tape la cámara de seguridad instalada en mi celda con papel mojado y luego atasque la puerta con un tope sacado de la habitación en donde me atendieron las heridas, eso me daría tiempo… Amarre la cuerda en la exclusa de la ventilación de mi habitación y amarre el otro extremo alrededor de mi cuello… y simplemente debilite mis piernas, para que mi peso y la gravedad hicieran lo suyo… Sentí esa presión asfixiante y el dolor agudo de ser solo sostenido por una soga alrededor de mi tráquea, me ahogaba, el aire apenas exhalaba de mi garganta, mi visión empezó a distorsionarse bastante, patalee inconscientemente haciendo más presión hacia abajo, luego mi mente empezó a trabajar como trabaja en aquellas personas que están próximas a su fin, empecé a ver el recorrido de mi vida desde mi triste y sola niñez, luego cuando te conocí, nuestros momentos, luego mi depresión, la devoción de Yokozawa como amigo, cuando empecé a destacarme por mi trabajo que era mi orgullo… Luego cuando volví a verte y desde ahí el paso entre recuerdos se torno tan vertiginoso pero tan vívido, acelerándose cada vez que recordaba nuestros besos, nuestros abrazos, tus sonrisas, las veces que hacíamos el amor, tu rostro en éxtasis avergonzado, tus gemidos… Luego tu rostro sonrojado pasó a uno pálido y tus ojos cristalizados en una mirada muerta que permanecía en mis últimos momentos, y que lograron sacarme unas lagrimas… Las últimas hojas en mis ejercicios de terapia que me solicitaban escribir cosas como catarsis parecían cartas de despedida, una para Yokozawa, otra para la familia Onodera, otra para mi madre, y finalmente una carta para el espíritu de Ritsu… El cual después de pedirle perdón en mi mente ya convulsionada al ser estrangulada apareciste frente a mis ojos delirantes, como sonriéndome a modo de perdón por haberte hecho eso, como si tus ojos me dieran a entender que comprendías que mi amor por ti había sido tan grande que era capaz de hacer esas cosas inimaginables… O eso en algún rincón de mente quiso interpretar así, pero tu sonrisa… Esa es la sonrisa que siempre quise que me dedicaras Onodera Ritsu… Llena de la dulzura que tenias como Oda mi lindo kouhai y llena de la determinación que tenias como Onodera mi subordinado… No sé si vaya al infierno por lo que te hice y por lo que estoy haciendo, sé que si estuvieras aquí no me hubieras perdonado, no lo que te hice sino lo que me estoy haciendo, no soportarías verme con dolor, pero solo puedo pedir tu perdón, para así en algún momento de esta eternidad volver a verte y pedirte disculpas frente a frente, y ver tu bello rostro y tus hermosos ojos mirándome a mí, llenos de vida… Mi Ritsu… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… A lo lejos escuche un sonido, mi último recuerdo de esta vida fue el ver a través de la ventana y ver que estaba lloviendo fuertemente de nuevo, como lo estaba haciendo últimamente… Y entonces todo se torno oscuro… Y mi aliento se atasco en mi tráquea… Sé que permanecería inconsciente primero, pero si la presión permanece por acción de mi peso, inevitablemente moriría por asfixia, y no alcance a escuchar los golpes y llamados que salían del otro lado de la puerta de mi celda, mientras afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros desde un cielo roto…

 

**FIN**

 

Bueno espero no les haya parecido muy cruel… Espero les haya gustado… Recuerden cualquier review me incentivara a escribir algo mas… Gracias


End file.
